


Tear It Apart

by oniKTA



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniKTA/pseuds/oniKTA
Summary: Brad Armstrong has split up his entire gang in search for the items needed to create a boat. He chose to stick with his more silent members as they venture through Holly Wood and encounter a few Joy Mutants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the lisa tag needed more things so here you go. may or may not be continued.

Brad Armstrong climbed up the rope and onto the wooden platform. His sight was not turned over to the long fall on both sides, but the massive creature resting in front of him. He braced himself for a moment, until realizing the Joy Mutant seemed to be passive after some seconds had passed.

Carefully, he edged around the beast, one hand ready to summon a fireball if it were to suddenly attack. Three things caught his attention: the red helmet that the mutant wore and two bodies that wore a yellow and beige colored helmets respectively. The yellow helmeted body was still twitching its arm back and forth.

Brad recognized the three as members of that strange colorful helmet wearing group that called themselves the Salvation Rangers. After enough time had passed, he concluded the Red Joy Mutant would not be attacking anytime soon, whether the beast was in a passive state or simply dead, he did not care. He shook his head not in sorrow, but disappointment. Even Justice was corrupted by Joy.

A low groaning alerted him but it hadn’t came from the Red Joy Mutant. Brad looked to the side to see another mutant wearing a blue helmet. This one was covered in blood, which Brad noticed trailed next to the shredded pieces of a human and a lone black helmet.

The Blue Ranger mutant’s body was twisted and elongated, its arms were stretched and drenched in the blood of its dead friend. It was still alive and roaming back and forth in a strange, twitchy gait.

Brad looked behind him for a moment, three members of his gang were just catching up to him. The tiger mask wearing dojo buster, the bucket wearing pistoleer, and the fish mask wearing tattooed criminal. Like usual, they said not a single word, something Brad was rather accepting of. They didn’t ask questions about his quest and he liked it that way. They were simply there to follow him and fight alongside him, they can keep their reasons to themselves.

Buckets only offered a glance at the Red Ranger mutant and kept about his business to catching up with his leader. Carp and Tiger Man however, examined the creature curiously. The criminal was nearing his combat knife to poke at the beast, but the dojo buster was quick to grab his hand and shake his head.

Brad couldn’t tell from their expressionless masks, but it seemed Carp looked rather sad he wasn’t allowed to poke the beast. There was some odd sense of childlike wonder in the fish masked criminal he had noticed overtime ever since he had joined.

“Come on.” Brad told the two, feeling a bit strange hearing his own gruff voice coming from his mouth. Like the other three, he rarely talked himself, preferring to be a listener instead of a talker.

Buckets was already by his side and staring at the Blue Ranger Joy Mutant with his handguns loaded up. This was one of the more mobile mutants and that was much more dangerous than the typical sluggish or stationary ones. There was a shared sense of agreement on putting the disgusting abomination out of its misery before it could hurt anyone else.

Brad was first to approach the mutant. The creature sensed flesh and its body twisted right round with a sickening bone crunching sound to stare at the rugged man behind its blue helmet. It’s legs followed suite and it sprinted right for Brad, who stood his ground.

The bearded man crouched down quick to avoid the elongated arms that attempted to grab him. He made a grab for the beast’s legs and used its momentum to throw it behind him. As it was in midair, Tiger Man immediately sprinted forward and brandished his spear, slashing wildly at the mutant body before it crashed onto the suspended wooden floorboards which were stable enough to not wobble.

The dojo buster swiped his spear to the side, flinging the mutant’s blood down into the abyss below. As the Blue Joy Mutant was downed, Carp rushed in with his blade gripped hard in his fingers. He made a savage grab for one of the creature’s arms and began carving through it with his blade. Brad and his gang had taken up the technique to cut off a Joy Mutant’s limbs whenever possible to reduce their chance of killing one of their own (something Brad had learned the hard way when he had lost a few members of his gang to Joy Mutants.)

Blood spurted in every direction as the fish masked criminal did his dirty work. The Joy Mutant let out a morbid scream and attempted to get back up, only for Brad to land a hard dropkick onto its back. The rugged karate instructor was quick to flip himself off the beast and landed next to Buckets.

The gunslinger kept his handguns trained on the mutant, awaiting for Carp to finish tearing its limb off. The fish masked man finally cut through the bone and tore the arm clean off, holding it up proudly in the air as if it were a trophy. Tiger Man was quick to grab Carp and pull him back as the Blue Ranger mutant immediately got back to its feet.

Buckets began to unload an array of bullets into the creature, doing all sorts of fancy spins and gun flips in the process. Brad noticed the pistoleer was inhumanely fast with his handiwork, even reloaded both guns in seconds to quickly resume firing at their opponent.

The mutant doesn’t seem all too bothered about losing its arm, but the onslaught of lead was greatly annoying it as it charged right for Buckets with a guttural screech. Brad focused his senses and brought his two hands back, feeling the burning power flow through his hands and create a ball of flames in between them. He let out a shout as he unleashed a large fireball right at the center of the joy mutant, completely obliterating a huge chunk of its body.

After the small smoke cloud subsided, the four still stood their ground as the Joy Mutant was still going strong despite losing its limb and nearly most of its twisted body. Blood poured relentlessly from its large injuries, several organs were scattered or oozing out and its intestines were seeping out of what was left of its gut. Its visible skeletal structure consisting of the spine and a jagged ribcage looked brittle and cracked.

Noticing that fact, Brad made a quick X motion with his two hands, signalling his other two gang members to cut the beast in half at its exposed bones. Tiger Man was quick to action, while Carp was still blubbering about with the mutant’s limb and followed suite. The dojo buster spun with his spear slicing right through the spine of the Joy Mutant, effectively cutting it in half. The tattooed criminal slid towards the bottom and kicked the legs of the mutant off towards the darkened pit below them. All that was left was the top portion of the mutant, still making an effort to crawl towards Brad and Buckets with its intestines being dragged all across the floor along a sickening blood trail. 

The gunslinger decided to play a sadistic game with the helpless creature, brandishing three revolvers instead of his two pistols instead. He placed only one bullet in the chamber of one of the three six shooters while Brad only offered a mildly curious glance at what he was doing.

Buckets began to juggle the three guns, whenever he caught one he’d aim it quick at the staggering mutant and pull the trigger. Every second that passed offered an empty click of a revolver. Brad said nothing, keeping a stern watch on the Blue Ranger mutant with his fists balled up.

The only other noise that emitted from the top of the structure they were all standing on was a lonely, wind that passed through every now and then.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

The Joy Mutant was practically at Buckets’ boots, its helmet’s black eye shield had been broken to reveal only a set of deformed clamping jaws attempting to bite at the him. The pistoleer caught a revolver and aimed the barrel right at the blue helmet’s base.

_**Bang!** _

Assuming that the gunslinger had enough fun, Brad stepped over and shoved the now dead Joy Mutant’s corpse off to the side. The four watched as it fall lifelessly into the abyss and disappear within the darkness.

“Let’s move.” He said to the others, walking off first before them.

Tiger Man had finished cleaning his spear and placed it behind him, while looking over at Carp who was still swatting at the air with the late Joy Mutant’s limb. Buckets waited until the animal mask wearing members of the gang walked past him, he always preferred to be a few steps behind the gang at all times.

Brad looked over the horizon and spotted a strange green haired man wearing an American flag off in the distance. He noticed he resembled the massive cardboard cutouts of a green haired man with a defined jaw littered all around this area. He was based at the top of a small hill, randomly doing strange poses in place, as if he was waiting for someone to come by and relish in his presence. There were other men around him, though they looked rather bored and annoyed of him.

The bearded man cracked his knuckles and went forward to the direction of the green haired man, knowing it would be another obstacle in his quest to save his adopted daughter, Buddy. He didn’t bother even checking behind him for his gang members as he knew they were always following closely.


End file.
